The Frozen Moments
by Objective Mistress
Summary: It is the small gems within the greater whole that are to be appreciated and cherished. Collection of Makorra one-shots.


**Perks**

**Rating: **T

**Word count: **~800

**Pairing(s): **Makorra

**Summary:** There were many perks to sharing a bed with a firebender, and warmth was only one of them. Makorra.

.

.

.

.

Sleeping with Mako was better than sleeping alone. Korra didn't mean that to insinuate that she was settling for him in anyway (she was the lucky one when it come to scoring him), but getting to enjoy him every single night was indescribably better than without him. So sue her for the poor explanation. She was the Avatar, not a writer of one of those trashy romance novels that Bolin kept stashed in his training bag and was blissfully unaware that his brother had accidentally unearthed.

But seriously, no one could deny that one of the best things about sharing a bed with a firebender was the warmth. Being from the South Pole and all, Korra wasn't particularly sensitive to the cold, but that didn't mean that she escaped a few chills here and there in the dead of night. Cold ended at every junction that her body met his. She would press herself against him trying to maximize the connection of their skin that warmed her to the core.

Then there was the "waiter service" as Korra playfully dubbed his willingness to fetch things that she needed. A glass of water, an extra blanket, all with only a pleading glance the words to go along with it.

She'd never admit to it, but part of her motivation here was just an opportunity to watch his body in action; yet another wonderful perk. The lean muscle of his back as he stood and walked out of the room, and the fantastic view of his chest when he came back in with only dark bottoms on.

"Mmmm," she sat up on her elbows and watched him walk in.

"What?" he placed the glass of water down on the bedside table a knee on the bed as he shifted his weight to rejoin her.

"Nothing, just enjoying the view," Korra smirked.

"Oh really?" he sat down on the bed and placed a hand on her blanketed thigh. "So then did you not need the glass of water?"

She said nothing, and instead leaned to a side so she could lift and arm up and caress his face, her eyes traveling up from his navel to his eyes.

"Wait a second," he caught her wrist, dropping a sweet kiss to the heel of her hand. "Did you just have me do that so you can watch me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she smiled with feigned innocence.

"You may be the Avatar, but I'm not an idiot. I know what you're doing."

"Then tell me," she tipped her chin up in a small show of defiance.

He smiled down at her, placing a hand on her far side next to her arm and leaning down over her. He lowered his face slowly down to place a light, butterfly kiss to the junction of her neck and shoulder. She sighed lightly, feeling his warm breath against her skin.

Korra loved this. The simplicity. The ease. The love. All more perks to add to the ever growing list that was slowly growing so immense she couldn't even recall everything she had mentally added.

"I think you're abusing your girlfriend privileges," he whispered playfully. He was close enough that his lips brushed gently over the shell of her ear with the passing of his words.

She pouted, turning her head until her nose touched his head. "I thought getting to look at you anytime I wanted was a perk."

"It is…but you don't have to ask me to get you water when you want just to use that perk."

"I'll keep that in mind along with all the other perks."

Smoothly, she angled her lips to meet his in a soft kiss. She could swear she could feel the strength of his feeling for her pour out and imbue her with strength. Oh yeah, kisses were definitively another perk. How could they not be? From what Jinora's romance novels said, the best kisses evoked more then just the physical sensation one would expect. Kissing Mako sent tingles down her spine and a spreading warmth from within her. Those two were probably good enough to be perks themselves!

The kiss deepened and he shifted his weight to center over her. "Wait," the firebender pulled back suddenly. "What other perks?"

Korra flushed slightly at the question. "Uh, you know…good stuff about you?"

"Oh?" he rolled off to he side and propped his head up on a bent arm.

"I can't help it you have so many good qualities."

His free hand traced from her shoulder down to her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I think you're the one with more good qualities."

"Wanna bet?"

Mako as a whole was the best perk of them all. All the little wonderful things blended to form the man she loved. To take any of those pieces away, even the minor annoyances, would cease to create him. She smiled widely before rolling over briefly to turn off the light. Yeah, she was lucky, and that was a perk.

.

.

.

.

_**I've decided to start a nice Makorra one-shot collection and this is the first one! So leave a review and enjoy the ride!**_


End file.
